Lex Luthor
"And now, you will fly to him and you will battle him to the death. Black and Blue......FIGHT NIGHT! The greatest gladiator match in the history of the world, God vs Man, Day vs Night........ SON OF KRYPTON vs BAT OF GOTHAM!"- Lex revealing his plan to Superman Alexander "Lex" Luthor is a brilliant young scientist with a mind for the strange and an insatiable desire for the impossible. He has a keen mind and as a Luthor, he is more than capable of deceit, extortion and manipulation. Outwardly charismatic, Lex is a lonely young man with a chip on his shoulder and a desire to make the Luthor name mean something again. Personality Lex is a brilliant young scientist and a literal genius. While outwardly charismatic and possessing the capacity to be charming when he wants to be, Lex actually has trouble understanding and relating to others. He's good at faking a lot of human interactions and he does it very well. Lex grew up in a harsh family environment that was very concerned with wealth, culture with a powerful emphasis on intelligence, loyalty and success. He dislikes and often rebels against his family and is ashamed of their lineage. He values objective, scientific thinking. Lex considers himself emotionally separated from others, sometimes even referring to the people around him as "humans", as if he is not one of them. Lex has deep-seeded feelings of internal emptiness, and the only time he really feels alive is when he's doing an experiment or otherwise indulging in science. Lex also harbors a degree of self-obsession. He is almost incapable of seeing others aside from how they relate to him and harbors a strange belief that many actions others take are designed to hurt him, though he does a good job of hiding it. Even if he does not admit it, Lex sees the world as a big resource there to serve his research and purposes. Conversely, Lex is very stubborn and is nearly incapable of admitting his mistakes and is cannot accept responsibility for his own actions, often blaming others or his father for his failings or even accusing them of sabotaging his actions. He has a mind for "impossible science" and is capable of comprehending complex scientific concepts and mathematical calculations far beyond his age would suggest. He often designs machines and other technology that many would only believe exists in science fiction, such as his "Trans-Dimensional Viewer". Many of his personality traits seem to stem from the conflicting nature of his loving, doting mother and his neglectful, harsh father. As a young child, Lex was close to his protective mother and was afraid of his emotionally abusive father, as Lionel would repremand and lecture him for showing the slightest tinge of weakness. Despite this, Lex was a kindhearted and shy young boy. After Lillian's death, Lex became withdrawn, alienating himself from his peers. Growing up the younger son of a powerful, corrupt businessman, Lex had a very lonely childhood. Ignored, neglected and borderline abused by his father after the loss of his mother and brother, Lex feels powerless in the world. He hates living in his father's shadow and he hates serving the man's every whim. He longs for independence and has a strong desire to be respected. This manifests in an unintentional arrogance, as he sometimes talks down to others. A way he often tries to maintain power in a relationship is by offering them help, but only on his terms. This includes finding out the truth about others, often investigating them without their knowledge. He cannot abide it when people hide knowledge from him. As long as he can maintain power through gifts and obligation, he protects them no matter what. As soon as he can no longer control a situation, that person becomes his enemy. Lex views himself as a man of science who is on a search for truth, and who wants nothing more than to help people and humanity. He is blind to the idea that his help is purely conditional: if the person he's helping doesn't completely depend on him or reveal the entire truth about their background to him, he will turn on them completely and make them his enemy. History Lex was the younger son of Lionel and Lillian Luthor in Las Vegas, Nevada. He attended various boarding schools from an early age and was often forced into social interactions with the children of other powerful families. He was coddled and babied by his protective mother, and as a child, Lex often cried and spent a lot of time either by himself or with his mother. In 1998, when he was six years old, Lex overheard his father and some powerful friends discussing something called "Veritas". Lionel found out about it and beat Lex shortly after for "snooping around". When he was eleven years old, in 2002, his sister Lena was born. His mother suffocated Lena during a severe case of post-partum depression, an act Lex personally witnessed. Fearing what Lionel would do to his mother if he found out, Lex took the blame, as he knew Lionel would not kill him. Lionel lashed out and severely beat Lex and sent him to a serious therapist. Lionel covered the incident up, fearing the bad publicity that would bring and the incident was buried deep, though the relationship between Lex and Lionel was even worse than before. Lex has since repressed the memory, believing that he really did kill his younger sister. The next year, Lex's older brother Lucas died in a drug-fueled car accident, leaving Lex as the sole heir to the Luthor name. After the death of his mother in 2004, Lex was raised without any real love or affection. Instead, Lex was lavished with money and gifts and was sent to expensive boarding schools, where he continued his scientific studies. In 2009, after a series of failed investments and other extenuating circumstanced, Lionel was forced to sell the remainder of his stock in LuthorCorp and moved Lex out of Las Vegas to their family's "ancestral home" in Smallville, Kansas, where the Luthors were one of the Five Founding Families. Lex disliked the town and the move, but vowed the make the best of it. It was his senior year of high school and he was determined to make it out of Smallville, go to a real university, become an actual scientist and maybe do enough good in the world to redeem the Luthor family name. He had little idea, however, that he would meet a young woman that would irrevocably set him on the path toward his destiny... Notable Accomplishments What have they done? Put a bullet-point list here. Notable Victories A bullet-point list of notable victories goes here. Relationships with Others Lois Lane is the new girl in Smallville and one of Lex's only friends. Lois is an outsider herself and Lex almost instantly recognized that. Both of them live on the periphery of the social sphere and they both are somewhat disconnected from others. Lex sees Lois as very smart, nearly as smart as he is but in a different way than he is. She's charismatic, observant, tenacious and is capable of thinking in the abstract. Not in a scientific way like him, but in a common sense sort of thing, like Sherlock Holmes, able to make broad, logical leaps off of little information or evidence. He admires her undying curiosity and in a lot of ways, he believes the two of them are cut from the same cloth. Despite not having known each other very long, Lex feels a sort of connection to Lois, which is not something he's used to. He's developed a fondness for Lois, as she's the first good thing in his life he's had since he can remember. Lionel Luthor is Lex's overbearing, emotionally abusive father. The two have a fraught relationship due to Lionel's forceful and cruel parenting. Despite having lost almost everything, Lionel sees himself as the ruler of a great business Empire that he's grooming Lex to take over someday. Lex is frequently tested by his father in order to build his guile and resourcefulness. Not wanting to be remembered only as Lionel Luthor's son, Lex strives to build something for himself in order to escape his father's shadow. Despite his desire to see Lex grow into a "worthy heir to the Luthor Empire", Lionel still sees Lex as a threat and is unable to ever really Lex in. The two are constantly at odds with each other though despite the misery Lionel constantly subjects Lex to, Lex does care about his father's approval and a part of him wants to make Lionel proud of him. Clark Kent is another outsider in Smallville. Lex does like Clark and during his first few weeks at Smallville High, Lex tried to stick up for Clark and be his friend, but Clark's shy and hermit-like demeanor made that difficult. The two aren't exactly friends but Lex does want to see Clark excell. When Lex was older, he found evidence that Clark Kent is Superman/Kal-el and Clark is actually an alien.He tries to get rid of alien species unless they didn't come to Earth.He also gives Clark a choice, to kill Bruce Wayne/Batman or to see his mother burned alive by Lex's henchmen. "'Bruce Wayne" AKA Batman is one of Lex's enemies.When Lex was in jail he was at the mercy of Batman, claiming that Earth was now vulnerable due to Superman's death.But Batman was still mad at Lex for planning to kill Superman's mother ( if he doesn't kill batman) Powers and Abilities Lex possesses a number of skills and some training, as listed below. '--Astrobiology:' With a love of outer space and science fiction, Lex devotes a lot of time and energy to studying the possibility of extraterrestriel life. '--Engineering: '''Lex is a wunderkund at designing machines and "impossible" technology. '--'Equestrian: '''Lex is an accomplished horseback rider, like all Luthors. '--Diplomacy: 'Being the "heir to the Luthor Empire", Lex has been taught how to negotiate, persuade and otherwise conduct official business and conversation, in addition to knowing how to get others to do what he wants. '--Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'Lex has been trained in judo and boxing. '--Intelligence: Lex's greatest asset is his high level of intellect. He is also a skilled strategist with a keen business sense, with access to significant resources. He has encyclopedic knowledge of subjects in history and culture. He also is a brilliant scientist. '--Intimidation: '''Lex knows how to blackmail, bribe and otherwise coerce others into doing what he wants, a skill he learned from his father. '--Marksmanship: Also due to his affluent family heritage, Lex has been trained in the use of firearms and is skilled in their use. '''--Swordsmanship: Lionel believes all gentlemen should be trained in dueling and fencing and he made sure his son was not an exception. Paraphernelia '--Mercy (Modified Android Phone):' Lex has a "jailbroken" Android phone that he modified himself and named "Mercy". Mercy is capable of several surprisingly sophisticated functions and serves as a sort PDA and personal assistant. It has speech functionalty (like Siri on the iPhone). Weaknesses '--Paranoid:' Due to his history with his father and several other traumatic incidents, Lex has a tencendy toward paranoia. He takes slights personally and often believes others are "out to get him". '--Sociopathy:' Due to the traumatic incident in his childhood, Lex is unable to emotionally or empathetically connect with others. Notes --Lex's Faceclaim is Dane DeHaan. Trivia --Lex's favorite color is green. --Lex is left-handed. --Favorite movie is the original The Italian Job. He just thinks it's classy. --Favorite television series is anything having to do with Star Trek. --Lex does love to play old school video games and has a Super Nintendo in his bedroom. --Is an avid car lover, as he seems to have a broad knowledge of both domestic and foreign cars. He also does all of his own maintenance and repairs. --An avid art lover. He is especially fond of the old masters, like Rembrandt. --Lex is an amateur historian, as he has displayed a deep knowledge of world history and mythologies. --Speaks fluent German and Japanese. --Lex was named after Alexander the Great. --Lex received a copy of The Will to Power for his 10th birthday, and a copy of The Art of War for his 14th birthday. --As a child, Lex had a pet bird named Feathers. --Lex grew up as a Catholic, though he is lapsed as of now. Category:Luthor Family Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Earth-Prime Characters Category:Smallville High School Category:Intelligence